


Strike While The Iron

by ladywinter



Series: Strike [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">"I'd almost forgotten this," Naruto admitted out-loud, a groan rising from his belly and came out deep and demanding.</div>
            </blockquote>





	Strike While The Iron

**AN:** Will probably make more sense if you've read the prologue. Thanks to various people who keep asking after this universe and giving me plot-bunnies and guilting me to post. XD Also I've moved this series to it's own story section because I yelled at myself going, "Self, Foxwife is for ONESHOTS. ONE. THIS IS SO NOT A ONESHOT." And thus here we are.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, not making money off this.

 **Warnings:** explicit. Don't read and come crying to me if you're getting in trouble.

* * *

Naruto woke up, sore everywhere. _Everywhere_. But feeling languid and just filled with what amounted to a full-body shit-eating grin.

It lasted long enough for him to realize that the bed was otherwise empty.

A neatly folded bundle of clothes were thrust into the line of his vision. He looked up at Kakashi who looked down at him mildly, as if Naruto wasn't lying there in bed, after they'd fucked, naked, kinda achy (but oddly clean).

Kakashi was fully dressed.

"If you're okay to move," the silver-haired man murmured, "then we should start heading back to Konoha."

"...Kakashi?"

"Nothing odd happened during the celebration, right?" Kakashi had turned away, and Naruto could only see the left-side of the Copy Nin's face, mask and hitai-ate making an inscrutable dark profile.

"Um... right." Naruto stumbled out, both in words and action as he shuffled into his clothes. And it's fine 'cause he not... he's, he's not gay or anything and that was... just a fluke. Didn't even know how they got there. Didn't mean anything.

(even if it felt nice)

Naruto stamped down on the thought, but it was hard to when his ass twinged as he pulled on his pants, reminding him of last night and the incredible pushpull _pleasure_ that had made all the soreness worth it. Something almost but not quite like forming a Rasengan for the first time despite his hands screaming at him.

Kakashi, all the way back to Konoha, acted like nothing happened. Friendly but a little odd and distant, like usual, and took point. He set an infuriatingly slow pace, as if by making them move slower it'd give Naruto more time to forget, or something.

But it was hard to forget, watching the jounin ahead of him, and feeling the funny little aches from below that recalled phantom spikes of sensation that, even if not wholly pleasant, he kinda wanted more of. But. But it's _Kakashi_ , and his stomach squirmed awfully, it's his weird _sensei_ and a _guy_ and Naruto was not supposed to want...

The memory resurfaced, of the feeling of Kakashi's cock sliding endlessly inside him, and it almost made him trip. Because he wasn't supposed to even be _thinking_ of his sensei's _cock_ , or to know what it looks like. (Or to want to see it again, feel it again, inside him— What. no. No he didn't. Really.)

(He gave his report absently and he may have left, may have ate some ramen, may have slept, may have sorta gone on with his life except...)

Because really, if Kakashi is acting like nothing major happened then nothing did right? Maybe it was just that mission-sex that everyone talks about right? So it doesn't count, right? It didn't mean anything. It's not that Naruto really liked guys...

(Except the look on Kakashi face when Naruto pulled him back against him, into him, the way Kakashi dove in him, gentle _insistent_ , the way Kakashi looked when he came... and Naruto didn't have the words for it, but it made him feel sorta like when Tsunade gave him her necklace, sorta like when Iruka blocked Mizuki's windmill shuriken with his own body, sorta like when... when Kakashi was suddenly _there_ when Naruto was stumbling back home after Pain, and Kakashi was _alive_ and let Naruto fall on him like he was the only solid thing in the entire _world_...)

And Naruto then, darted his head up, suddenly totally blindingly _pissed_. Because it wasn't nothing, it couldn't have been nothing, he couldn't have been remembering it wrong, and Kakashi for these past few days of after-mission downtime had been completely distracting Naruto with the fact the silver-haired man was his sensei and annoying and distant and weird and acting totally completely normal except that *that* wasn't 'normal'. Because Kakashi is a damn _liar_ and _weird_. And so that 'normal-ness' itself was probably a lie.

 _For how long had it been a lie?_

He swore and dropped some money on the bar and raced off.

Ichiraku blinked at the bowl that still contained a bit of soup. "That was odd," he mentioned to the air, scratching his head.

* * *

"You almost had me convinced," Naruto said, kinda pissed off, kinda peeved, mostly alarmed at himself and hiding it, shifting when Sharingan no Kakashi shifted to keep him pinned, and keeping a couple spare kage bushin out to help lock down the Copy Nin's joints. Its really amazing how much an extra couple pairs of hands helped with that.

The wisps of the several dozen that it took to immobilize the other shinobi in the first place had yet to dissipate from the alley. In fact visibility was almost nil for maybe two or three streets around them.

"Convinced?" Kakashi asked mildly, like he wasn't panting and hadn't been totally ruffled trying to get away once he'd gotten a good look at Naruto's face when Naruto approached him.

"Yeah, that I should just forget what happened."

" 'What happened'?" Kakashi paused, took in their position, and hummed, "Aa, _that_. Perhaps best that we just move on."

"You wrong," Naruto snorted, shook Kakashi a little then just shook his head, drew on his chakra and raced them to his room. He may not know the shushin, but that training with KillerBee made the shushin pretty much unnecessary. "You're wrong," he insisted. "I remember what you looked like, I remember what I felt."

Naruto's bushin threw Kakashi onto the bed and he climbed on after before the other shinobi could even bounce, canceling the kage bushin at the same time, and leaned over the silver-haired nin. "Not that it was hard, remembering. But." Naruto breathed deeply, angry that he's saying this, angry that he's _wanting_ this, (because he's not afraid, he's not, and really that just makes him more pissed off), "But I can't _feel_ you anymore."

"...!" Kakashi made a stupid high pitched noise and Naruto ripped off the older nin's pants.

Naruto didn't know how to express how the soreness fading away from his ass was like all the subtle glances that slid away from him when he was young, was like being invisible again, was like certainty melting away (like icepops in summer, broken into two). Not knowing how to say that he missed Kakashi's cock, without turning tomato-red and choking on his words. Not knowing how to say what it felt like with all of Kakashi intent on him, _seeing_ him, and looking at him like he was a challenge and a prize, all at once.

"I felt you, all the way back." Screwed up his face, "You're such a literal _pain in the ass_." Naruto removed his shirt and underarmor.

"Ah... Sorry?" Kakashi stared up at him silently, looking indecisive, wanting but holding himself back. Looking a little awed, a lot focused, and very awake.

"There! That look," Naruto pointed, peeved; and Kakashi peered at his finger, "That exact look."

"Huh?"

And Naruto just had to take a moment to _stare_ because. Because Kakashi looked like, like he honestly didn't _know. What in the world..._

Hatake Kakashi was a very controlled shinobi. For all that Naruto sorta knew about looking underneath the underneath, he knew that he's still kinda dumb and Kakashi was heads above him in this. The older nin knew what to look for and knew what to _hide_ and knew what was being hidden. Naruto knows that he usually could tell only if someone's hiding something or if something was true (was real, like Sakura's kindness, like Sasuke's friendship), but not necessarily what that truth was.

So when Kakashi expressed his confusion, while Naruto didn't know exactly what to make of it he knew it for the completely honest emotion that it was.

 _Kakashi honestly didn't know,_ he thought, shocked, gaping.

The surprise was enough for the other shinobi to grab him by the hips and set him to one side, trying to get away.

"It's just a one-night stand, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Even before Kakashi finished talking Naruto had grabbed a handful of jounin vest and tugged him back; ripping off the vest and tossing it to the floor when he managed to switch to a better grip on it.

" _This_ is not 'nothing'," Naruto yelled, pointing at the look in Kakashi's eye that utterly failed to be completely dismissive. "This," grabbed at Kakashi's cock through his boxers ( _whoa,_ he totally forgot how big the guy was, _and whoa he was touching Kakashi's—_ ), " _This_ isn't 'nothing'." It'd been half-hard for the past little while, ever since Naruto had removed his shirt.

Kinda hard to miss, what with its size and all.

"Though its kinda easier to hide with dark pants," Naruto pondered, slowing down a little with the awe, squeezed his hand a bit, "And you kinda grow alot, huh?"

Kakashi groaned, curling into him, a sound that vibrated the air and made Naruto _twitch_ violently into full-hardness. Because the groan was his _name_ , and his name sounded. It sounded...

"Do you even _hear_ yourself?" he asked, disbelieving, amazed, shivering. His name just then, said in that low silky voice, sounded like everything worth having, like a fistful of _want,_ clutched tight _._ Naruto humped himself helplessly against Kakashi's leg. "And why are you resisting so hard huh? Huh? If it's really 'nothing', then it wouldn't matter if we fucked again, right?"

That gave Kakashi pause (not that Naruto paused, not his hands nor his hips). "We shouldn't keep, ah, having sex— _nnngh~_ _Naruto_."

His _name_ , fuck, his _name_ , said _that_ way. "And _why the hell not?_ I miss—" Naruto slid his hand down into Kakashi's underwear, clenched it around warm flesh, hot and huge, "I miss— _this_." Slid his hand up and down and was glad that he caught the 'you' in time to change it to 'this'.

Because he did, he does, he _had been_ missing Kakashi for the longest while, so much so that it felt familiar, and familiar because he is used to Kakashi turning away. He is used to— (everyone, turning away)

And Naruto wouldn't let himself get used to much, because— (because kids in playgrounds used to smile at him and once they do, someone notices, and once someone notices, they stop smiling, they just. stop. and there is no reason why)

And Naruto usually made-do with small cups of attention with— (a lesson given half-hearted because there are pretty girls to peek at) with— (a brown-eyed smile and ramen but the ramen is eaten and those eyes becomes glazed with plans of papers to grade) with— (a knuckle to the head and sake-scented yells from behind paperwork and the phantom weight of a necklace no longer there) with— (a smile and a fist, and the fist might be attached to green eyes or it might be attached to black-eyes-turned-red, but those gazes, too, slide off, green eyes towards black-turned-red who couldn't stop looking at stupid dead things)

—with these trickles as his experience, he didn't quite know what to make of the intense focus of Kakashi's gaze, like it can't be ripped away, like Naruto won't be forgotten, like it can't quite believe it could _should_ look it's fill. It made Naruto want to rub up against Kakashi and growl and he pretty much did just that.

Hands finally touched him back. Naruto moaned in approval while keeping his hips a slow grind against Kakashi's thigh.

"A-aa, maybe just one more time?"

Naruto face twisted as he immediately shimmied out of his pants, _Kakashi's such a liar,_ but swallowed the words. "I'll even let you keep your mask on," he said instead, magnanimously, raising his head.

 _Hmm._

He couldn't help staring. Kakashi seriously got _large_ when he was hard, geeze. But mentally shrugged, 'cause they did it before, right?

How hard could it be?

* * *

It totally felt like he was being torn apart. Except it wasn't the sort of sharp pain that said something's bleeding so he wasn't _actually_ being torn but— Naruto breathed desperately through his nose and bitched, "How the hell did you *fit* last time?"

Kakashi held himself very carefully still and kissed gently at the back of his neck and yet the literal pain in Naruto's ass felt anything *but* careful and gentle, instead _violent_ even when it was still and toe-curlingly _rough_ and—

"Fuck," Naruto hissed squirming a little around the head of the solidhardhuge*thing* spearing him open and Kakashi hissed at him in response and in that hiss was a little bit of a helpless begging _keen_ and that reminded Naruto again why he'd wanted this. That and the fingers laced with his own, the feel of the body plastered against the back of his, the warmth of the lap he was sitting on, was spread open on. "You'd think that gravity would help more," he muttered, panting, flushed and aching. Tried shoving himself down and failed miserably, _ow,_ and Kakashi grunted, thighs all shaky beneath him.

"You were more relaxed, possibly," Kakashi muttered against Naruto's shoulder, then reached up with his free hand to rip down his mask and take a heaving breath of air. (Naruto craned his head back to stare. _Kakashi's *face*, how wierd_.) "Maybe you'd been stretched more, before we came back to ourselves." A couple more shaky breaths, a sigh, and then Naruto was abruptly empty.

"Hey!"

"Shhh, don't have to get it right the first time," Kakashi nipped at his ear, and laced their fingers tighter and rubbed at his hip with his other hand's palm, "And maybe more lube."

"But we already—"

"Sometimes you need more than you think you do," the silver-haired nin explained, then said somewhat apologetically, "And I'm larger than most people are used to."

Naruto swallowed the words that, fuck, he wasn't *used* to this at all, but then long fingers left both his hand and their place on his hip and worked themselves instead into him again, slickly, and Naruto bore down against them 'cause, _look,_ he was damn well stretched already and they should just get *on* with it and.

 _ohgod that felt nice._

And what fell out of Naruto's mouth sounded instead like, "Nyaaagh." The fingers didn't even hit anything really interesting, just concentrated around his pucker, rubbing at it with lube and gentle firmness and, and, it should have felt odd instead of nice.

Fuck it *did* feel odd, but it also felt nice, because even though both hands were pretty much just _prying_ him open ( _for Kakashi's_ _cock_ some part of his mind gibbered) they were also almost... almost _petting_ him, there, on every other strokepullstretch. As if Kakashi liked the feel of him, there, and wanted to. To. Pet the flutter of his ass. (As if it was pretty.

As if he was pretty, there.)

"Haaa," Naruto breathed, staring sightlessly up, head flung back against Kakashi's shoulder.

"That's it, just like that~," Kakashi murmured into his ear, "Relax~," fingers still soothing in their perverted caress, leaving occasionally and returning wetter, until Naruto felt almost positively _squishy._

Then he _definitely_ felt squishy after a plasticy-tipped-something squirted a large glop of cold up his hole. Lube, Naruto guesses, nearly jumping, then four long fingers swirled their way in to warm it all up, a welcome, easy rhythm. _Nnnnnngh._

"Can you fuck me already?" He moaned, arching against the taller man, shivering with anticipation.

"Patience, Naruto," Kakashi whispered, but it was a shaky one, and Naruto felt that large flared cockhead against his asshole again, huge and blunt, and Naruto pushed out at it like the older man instructed, and the stretch was still ridiculous and achy, but they made it this time, they did, and the head popped in. Naruto panted, gulped a breath in, breathed some more but it came out as a groan. It blew his mind that he was here, that this is _him_ and that Kakashi's ridiculous cock was working it's way in, into his _ass,_ and this was _Kakashi_ like a solid mass inside him that Naruto could lean against, could rearrange himself around and still find himself, after. Hatake Kakashi. His sensei. His team leader. His teammate. Fully here, in him. He choked a little, at the thought, and it was almost a sob.

"Naruto?"

" _Kakashi_ ," he replied, and it was completely in awe, briefly looked back sideways, and there it was, an almost-unfamiliar unmasked face looking at him in concern, but a familiar eye bright with focus, hazy with lust. "You feel—" he tried to find the words for the breathless storm of what he was feeling; to knowfeelsense Kakashi _in_ him, again. The hugeness of it all, both literal and metaphorical.

"Naruto, we can still try again—"

He clamped down in denial, "I'm _fine_ except how there isn't _more_ of you in me."

A sound ripped out of his sensei, a deep groan that shook the chest pressed up against his back. It only grew louder as he tried to squirm his way down that cock. _Ow._ But also, _delicious_ , and Naruto clenched around that solid heat in him to feel it out with his inner muscles, more of a spasm really, which made Kakashi shake more, practically vibrating in place, an almost soundless whine.

"Think we can get it in all at once?" Naruto asked, then, grabbed Kakashi's hands from where they'd been clenched, white-knuckled, around fistfuls of bedsheets and forced them to grab at his hips. "I can take it now. Come on."

A dark eye blinked. Measured him. Then Kakashi nodded. They timed their breaths with the long practice of working together in battle and then moved as one, Naruto pushing down and Kakashi pulling at his hips, his mouth falling open at the stretch, and it was one long endless stroke that almost, but not completely, broke Naruto's mind; pleasure and ache and elation and like a bruise being punched into him, pain, yes, but adrenaline too, and a soaring sensation like none other.

He'd almost forgotten this, Kakashi _in_ him, pain-in-the-ass and annoying and _there,_ like Naruto was pinned in place, kunai at his neck, no place to go but forward. Kakashi was around him, and Kakashi was breathing shakily, and Kakashi's heart pounded like a caged thing at his back. Kakashi, at his back. Naruto felt his ass twitch at the thought, fitting itself around Kakashi's hugeness in welcome, sorta grasping at it (at the feeling) before it might go away again.

"I'd almost forgotten this," Naruto admitted out-loud, a groan rising from his belly and came out deep and demanding with the words, " _Fuck_ me."

And then Kakashi _moved._

* * *

There wasn't really room for thinking. Words didn't fit, one after another, because there were a hundred thousand words all collapsed in on itself, all at the same time. It was—

A push and a spark and he's spread apart, too small, too inflexible, bent into place and around a huge— whisper that is a name that is a moan licked into his neck, hips at his hips, fingers at his fingers— his nails digging into the weave of the sheets, _he feels everything._ Everything. Truth so aching that he spreads his legs against it because whatever he's thought about himself before is _fucked._

A pull, velvet glide, oddly empty, the space between words, the moment before eyes blink, the anticipation before a fist slams in, past, through, aim for past-the-surface if you're throwing a punch, and he aims for the—

Push, harder, blows his mind, his jaw aches like he's heard it would from a blowjob but all he's done is _moan_ and there's not enough of it. Not air, himself, the sensations between his legs and inside him, where he is slick, where he is _wet_ , lube shoved up in him further than fingers could reach, and he could nearly not believe it, could nearly not wrap his head around it, around Kakashi wrapped around him, around the cock between his legs and moving into him. Could nearly not believe the feeling of being impossibly _wanted_ , hips working gentlefirm _impossible_ against him and his not having the breath to beg for more but.

And it was pulled back again, a heartbeat in which Naruto could breathe, and the soreness rushes in and the weird empty of his ass sings a high-pitched whine, and he _aches_ which is how he _knows_ :

This is really happening.

He near painfully twists his head to peer back at Kakashi, who was staring at him like _he_ might go away and.

 _This is really happening._

His entire body seizes with this thought and the cock spearing him open speeds up more than he thought he could take and his mouth is open in one long scream and he presses the scream into Kakashi's knuckles that he holds tight to, even as he feels blackness creeping into his vision, eating up every place that'd been full of pleasure. (everywhere, _everywhere)_

He's not letting go this time.

* * *

  
_(sorta) an end_   


  


* * *

**AN:** No matter where I end this people yell at me like I'm evil so... I'm ending it here. I dunno. Am I evil? ^_^


End file.
